


Sweetheart

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Holding Hands, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Riding, Teasing, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen is usually incredibly careful when it comes to getting hands-y with Misha in the back of a cab. Today, however, is an exception.(Based off of the TCA 2019 video where Misha calls Jensensweetheart.)





	Sweetheart

Jensen is usually incredibly careful when it comes to getting hands-y with Misha in the back of a cab. Today, however, is an exception. 

The TCA’s felt different than San Diego. An edge of melancholy lingered in the back of his mind, but he felt lighter this time, more free having dealt with the first big press event since. He felt good, seemingly as back to normal as he was going to now that filming had started. 

There was more laughter and latent playfulness that Misha and Jared extended towards him and each other. Misha touched him more, hugged him in front of cameras earlier, wrapped a possessive arm around his waist during group pictures, fingers rubbing secret circles into Jensen’s back. Jensen touched back. He was unable to stop himself from smacking his ass a few times, leaving a trailing touch from shoulder to wrist a few times. 

Sometimes, he just couldn’t help himself. It didn’t help matters that Misha looked fucking edible in all black. Jensen caught himself staring more than once at how Misha’s pants clung to his thighs when he sat down. And then there was the ever-present urge to rip off the belt buckle hung around Misha’s hips, emboldened with his own name on it. 

Jensen was, to put it lightly, struggling. 

Now, post-after party in the car headed back to the hotel, Jensen’s tipsy brain lacks inhibition. He’s sitting next to Misha in the slightly cramped backseat, not that he’s complaining, but the constant press of Misha’s thigh against his is starting to become more than distracting. Jared took the liberty of claiming the shotgun, after proclaiming, “Y’all get the back, but keep it PG.”

Jensen is trying to follow that, he really is. 

A nervous energy drums through him, anticipation mixed with arousal that he hasn’t been able to shake all day, only intensified with every touch Misha graces him with. Jensen raps his fingers on the lower part of the top of his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Misha glance over, focusing on his hands, and abruptly Jensen stops, clearing his throat. 

“So, that was fun,” he says to no one in particular. 

“Yeah it was! So cool to see everyone,” Jared agrees. 

“What did you think, Mish?” Jensen asks, looking over at him and finding Misha already looking back, gaze insistent. He gives Jensen a once over, settling gaze on the bare patch of skin his shirt reveals and then licks his lips. 

A blazes through him from just that one look and Jensen struggles to breathe for a second. Misha, asshole he is, turns away and looks up towards the front as if he didn’t just completely wreck Jensen from one simple gesture.

“Less stressful than San Diego, but definitely fun,” Misha says. 

“Yep,” Jensen agrees. He finds he doesn’t know what to say next, but can feel the heat of Misha’s gaze on him. He fidgets with the fabric of his pants, fingers toying with it smoothing it down and wrinkling it again. 

Jared starts talking about the Impala they saw, and gives the driver an in-depth report of the spoilers they are allowed to talk about. 

Jensen starts tapping his fingers in a methodical beat on his thigh, to some pop song on the radio, anxious to be out of the car

He suddenly feels the warmth of a hand atop his. Misha covers Jensen’s hand with his own, slots his fingers between Jensen’s and pins his hand to his thigh. 

“Breathe,” Misha whispers. 

Jensen nods and does, even though his heartbeat ticks up a few beats when Misha shifts, scooting impossibly closer to him.

“Wanna know something?” Misha whispers, lips brushing Jensen’s ear while he speaks, making sure no one else can hear. 

“Yeah,” Jensen whispers back, keeping his gaze straight ahead at the flashing downtown Los Angeles lights in front of them. 

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you all night.”

Jensen’s entire body shivers, and he swallows back the groan that rises in his throat. “Yeah?” 

“Mhmm,” Misha hums. “Can you be quiet?”

Jensen nods, for fear if he opens his mouth the whine that wants to escape will. Misha kisses the side of his neck, butterfly soft, and drops his head down to Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Man, I’m exhausted,” Misha says, voice back to regular, playing it up, Jensen realizes when Misha tilts his head up at him and winks. 

“Me too,” Jared says, enthusiastically. He proceeds to start going off onto a tangent, as Jared does, recounting the first week of filming and all its triumphs and tribulations to their poor driver. 

Jensen holds his breath, unsure for what’s coming. After a few seconds, Jensen feels fingertips toying at the hem of his button up. Misha slips a hand underneath, palm wide and flat against his chest, slowly sliding up. He holds Jensen back against the seat, pausing his hand when he reaches his chest and thumbs at Jensen’s nipple. Jensen bites his lip and reaches over, gripping Misha’s thigh and holds on. 

Jensen tries to steady his breathing as Misha works one of his nipples to hardness, then slides his hand over to play with the other one. He presses another kiss to Jensen’s lower neck, then drops his head further, tilting his mouth to the dip of Jensen’s collarbone and starts sucking. 

A blush heats up Jensen’s neck and his cock thickens in his pants as Misha sucks harder, making sure there will be a visible mark there tomorrow. Jensen can’t moan like he wants, so he lets out a frustrated sigh instead. 

Jared cocks a knowing eyebrow at Jensen in the rearview mirror, stares for about three seconds at the two of them until he’s completely aware of what’s going on behind him. He obnoxiously waggles his eyebrows, smiling morphing into a smirk. Jensen flips him off and tightens his grip on Misha’s thigh as Misha’ teeth drag across his skin. 

Jensen barely notices Jared launching into another elaborate story for the driver about all the various pranks they play on set, but mentally reminds himself to thank him later. 

Misha moves lower, tugging Jensen’s collar down an inch to find a new patch of unmarked skin. Jensen sucks in a staggered breath and tries desperately to keep his composure as Misha’ continues to tease him. 

Jensen adjusts his grip on Misha’s thigh, moves it up and in until he’s gripping the inner meat part, pinky brushing the side of Misha’s cock through his pants. Misha will have fingertip bruises on his thigh tomorrow from Jensen’s hand, and frankly? He deserves it. Jensen hiss-whispers as Misha’s sparks one of his nerve endings, barely managing to hold himself back from falling apart. 

“Do you wanna come?” Misha whispers. 

“I wanna wait.”

“Until?”

“You’re inside me.”

Misha hums approvingly and kisses the first mark he left on Jensen’s neck. “Good.”

Much to Jensen’s disappointment, Misha’s pulls back from him completely, hand slipping free from under Jensen’s shirt. He keeps their hands joined atop Jensen’s thigh, the only place they’re touching, and Jensen practically clings to him as every cell in his body wants him to climb right into Misha’s lap. 

The driver lets them off at the front door of the hotel a few minutes later, and Jensen says a courteous thanks. He adjusts himself inside his pants as he climbs out of the car, lamely trying to hide his situation with his suit jacket. 

Jared side eyes the two of them all the way up until they’re in the elevator and the doors have shut. 

“Really?” Jared admonishes. “You guys couldn’t wait?”

Jensen snickers and offers Jared a half-hearted shrug. “No.”

“I can’t believe you,” Jared states, rolling his eyes. He’s being rather dramatic about this, considering this is the seventh time this has happened in the car before. “That was worse than JIB.”

“Sometimes,” Misha says, looking pointedly at Jensen. “A man has needs, Jay.”

“I hate you _ both _.” Jared points an accusatory finger at both of them as they all step of the elevator. 

“See you tomorrow!” Jensen sing-songs, waving at Jared, who just shakes his head at the two of them as he heads to his room. 

Jensen is on Misha the moment they are behind the door. He kisses, messy and open-mouthed, all his desperation finally coming to the surface. Misha grips the collar of his jacket and pushes him back up against the door, and Jensen goes, letting Misha move him how he wants. He fumbles with Misha’s jacket shoving it off his shoulders and onto the floor, while they kiss. Jensen whines when Misha bites his bottom lip, arching against him, and spreads his legs enough to let Misha slip a thigh between them. 

Misha gets Jensen’s jacket off, and undoes the buttons of his shirt while they makeout. He’s been keyed up for so long, just the simple touches and the taste of Misha’s mouth bring him close. He’s not going to last long like this. 

“Bed, please,” Jensen whimpers, against Misha’s mouth, who doesn’t answer, merely grunts, and stars manhandling Jensen away from the wall. 

They stumble their way over to the bed, still kissing as they both grope at each other, haphazardly pulling off clothes while they go. The backs of Jensen’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he goes down, Misha falling on top of him and they both start cracking up in laughter. 

Jensen’s in the midst of giggling and abruptly stops when he sees Misha look at him with a particularly heated gaze. Misha maintains eye contact and licks his lips, his hand stroking the inside of Jensen’s bare thigh, trailing up to his hip. 

“Lie back for me,” Misha says, an order but said so delicately it makes Jensen ache even more for him. 

Misha pats his thigh, leaving the bed for a brief moment while Jensen changes position, and comes back with a bottle of lube in his hand. 

He crawls onto the bed, settling himself between Jensen’s legs and Jensen opens for him, the tips of his ears turning pink at being so exposed. Misha pets the side of his leg and moves in closer. He slicks up his fingers with lube, and leans in, hovering over Jensen on his knees and slowly starts working his index finger inside of him. Jensen gasps, but thrusts against him, already wanting more, wanting this part to be over as much as he loves it, he wants Misha inside. 

Misha chuckles at his eagerness, and reaches out with his free hand, catching Jensen’s fingers and slotting their hands together. “Be patient.”

Jensen whimpers out a fractured version of Misha’s name as a response, hoping that answers just how patient he’s going to be. 

Misha gets with the program, if the heat in his eyes is any indication, he’s just as desperate for this as Jensen is. He doesn’t take his time, opening Jensen up with practiced efficiency, until Jensen is a shaky whimpering mess on the mattress and Misha has three fingers easily sliding in and out of him.

“How do you want me?” Jensen asks, breathless, squeezing Misha’s hand where they’re still joined together. 

Misha drags his fingers out of him and tugs Jensen up onto his knees. He pulls him forward by their joined hands and presses a wet kiss on the side of his jaw. “Ride me, sweetheart.”

Jensen groans, heart swelling at the pet name, and he scrambles to climb into Misha’s lap while trying to keep their hands intertwined. It’s not easy, but Misha helps him, guiding his hips and thighs with his free hand until Jensen is straddling him. Misha grabs his hip and slowly helps Jensen ease himself down onto his cock. Misha thrusts up slow and it punches a groan from Jensen’s throat. He wants to do all the work himself, knows Misha likes to watch him, but tonight feels different so he waits.

“Hold on,” Misha breathes, and looks up at Jensen with a soft smile. 

Jensen nods and does, as Misha starts fucking into him, rough and reckless with a neediness that matches Jensen’s own. Jensen’s holds Misha’s hand through it all, clinging to him. He loves riding Misha because it means he gets to watch him fall apart. He is in love with the way Misha’s lips part while he pants, how his impossibly blue eyes seem to get even brighter, eyelashes fluttering while Jensen works himself on his cock. He’s gorgeous, and Jensen feels intoxicated by him, body in a complete state of euphoria while Misha fucks him. Misha moves their joined hands to Jensen’s side when he gets close, the rocking of his hips becoming more erratic, and drags Jensen as fully flush against him as he can. He presses their foreheads together and tries to kiss him, it’s more of a slide of their wet mouths together, but the extra closeness is what finally brings Misha over the edge.

“Jensen,” Misha groans, forehead dropping to Jensen’s shoulder as he fucks him through his orgasm, panting against Jensen’s skin. He swirls his tongue around the mark he left earlier, sensitive now as it bruises over, and sucks on it again. The jolt it sends through Jensen makes him come all over both of their chests, as he pants out a litany of Misha’s name. 

Misha pulls out of him, and rolls over onto his side, dragging Jensen with him, even as Jensen squeaks in protest. Arms tangle around his middle and Misha kisses his cheek. 

“Love you,” he whispers, running fingers up and down Jensen’s back. 

“Love you too.”

They’re both too exhausted to go through the process of cleaning up, even though Jensen will regret it in the morning. He’s comfortable, wrapped up in Misha’s strong arms, their noses bumping as they lazily kiss, bodies slowly coming down from the highs of orgasm. Eventually, Jensen feels himself drifting off to sleep, Misha’s kisses slowly stalling, moving to his jaw and his cheek, and then one final one punctuated on the tip of his nose. 

“Good night, sweetheart.”

A rush of warmth and love for Misha spreads through Jensen and he nuzzles against the side of Misha’s cheek. 

“Night, Mish.”

It’s been one hell of a day, and it’s going to be even more of a hell of a year, but Jensen is content knowing that he’ll spend all of it with Misha at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst, I know. Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels) about it. ;)


End file.
